wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lung
Lung is the leader of the Azn Bad Boys. Background Lung joined Daiichi's Gang while he was in school. Daiichi found out about a drug deal and planned to interrupt it and take the money that was being used to pay for the drugs. Lung realized shortly after they attacked that they couldn't take on Contessa, but wasn't able to get Daiichi to listen to him. He was taken down by Contessa who then attempted to suffocate him by keeping his face pressed down in the drugs. He ingested some of the drug and then triggered after realizing that he might be having a heart attack. He pretended to be dead until Contessa left. He got up and found the other members of his gang dead or dying before holding Arata's hand until he died. When Leviathan attacked Kyushu, Lung watched and waited for his power to make him strong enough to fight the Endbringer. A Sentei Elite asked him about whether he was a hero or villain before he told her that he was neither and that she should be fighting. She told him about her power and he told himself that he was going to fight. When he noticed Leviathan was occupied, he charged into battle. He eventually became capable of battling Leviathan by himself and fought the Endbringer for an indiscriminate period of time. Eventually, he began to weaken because of the lack of something to fuel his power with. Leviathan broke away and retreated into the ocean and Lung sank. Lung and his mother later moved to Chaohu where he was arrested by the Yangban. He learned the rules of prison and bowed his head to a leader of the prison who used him in a war against another. He was placed in higher security where he attacked a man bringing him food, nearly escaping the prison until Tōng Líng Tǎ captured him and then trapped him in the base of a pit he couldn't escape. The Yangban opened communications every two weeks afterward, asking him questions, and asked him to join them. He realized that the Yangban would break and brainwash him until he became one of them, but decided to risk it. Lung eventually escaped the Yangban and travelled to Brockton Bay where he joined the Azn Bad Boys. He defeated the local heroes and number of other gangs, one of which he recruited Oni Lee from"Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 22. At some point, presumably soon after reaching Brockton Bay, Lung fought "whole teams of heroes" without being capturedGestation 1.03. Appearance Lung was a little over six feet tall, a half-Chinese, half-Japanese man. He was muscular, but not superhumanly so. Sprawling tattoos covered his body from the neck down, all depicting dragons from Eastern mythology. He wears an ornate metal mask and a pair of jeans, and often goes without a shirtGestation 1.03. Abilities and Powers Lung's power caused him to gradually transform, making his powers more potent the longer he was in a fight. He healed at a superhuman rate, got stronger, got tougher, got bigger, and he grew armor plating complete with blades at each fingertipGestation 1.03. His passenger decided when a situation had enough conflict to warrant transformation (and expenditure of the passenger's energy reserve)Comment by Wildbow on Reddit. In addition, Lung was a pyrokinetic; he could create flame out of thin air, shape it, intensify it, and so on. This ability also became stronger as he transformedGestation 1.03. His power granted him additional strength, durability, regeneration and control over fire even in his ordinary formInterlude 22. Lung's healing could be "overloaded" if he overdosed with drugs, overwhelming Lung’s healing abiltiies by forcing them to focus entirely on fighting off the poison. This allowed Skitter's poison's to do more damage than they usually would while he was overdosed on tranquillisersComment by Wildbow on Interlude 12.5. He grew wings if he fought long enough, although this was only a rumour to the publicGestation 1.03. At the most extreme end of his transformation he was capable of trading blows with an Endbringer; four wings extended from his back, and he burned so hot that the steel-like flesh just beneath Leviathan’s skin was blackening and charring to ash by proximity alone. There wasn’t an upper limit to how strong he could getComment by Wildbow on Interlude 22. Although Taylor believed that Lung "only started returning to normal when there was nobody left to fight"Gestation 1.03, his power began to leave him during his fight with Leviathan. Lung could build up a charge to accelerate the rate of his transformation. History Lung exited a building alongside his underlings who then gathered around as he told them how they should deal with the Undersiders. He then attacked the sudden swarm of insects that descended on them before detonating in a blast of rolling heat to kill the insects that came at him. He detonated again before lashing out when he saw the insects again. He detonated again after a wasp stung his eyelid and roared. A honeybee stung his eye before he covered himself from head-to-toe in flame and began to look for his assailant. His enhanced hearing picked up on the sound of crunching gravel and he whirled around to see a figure standing atop a nearby building before roaring victoriously. "Worm" Web Serial, Gestation 1.4 Lung jumped across the street and onto the building his assailant was hiding on and started to climb up. When he got to the top, his shoulder was grazed by pepper spray which then erupted into a short-lived fireball. He was then struck in the face with the spray and he screamed. He stumbled but managed to stay on the roof so that, when the pain passed, he hauled himself over the edge of the roof. He lashed out with a broad wave of flame before demanding that his assailant make some noise so he could find them. Then, he wiped his eyes and spotted the Undersiders atop a nearby roof from firing at them. He was forced to his knees when one of Bitch's enhanced dogs landed on him before he smacked its snout, forcing it back. It then rhino-charged him which sent them both tumbling off the roof where they then crashed onto the street. He fought the dog for a while before Bitch sent her other two dogs down to assist it. Together, they managed to defeat him before leaving him on the street. "Worm" Web Serial, Gestation 1.5 Lung was later found by Armsmaster who had arrived on his bike. He tranquillized lung before welding a steel cage around him as a temporary restraint. He was then taken by Armsmaster and put into PRT custody where he received medical treatment."Worm" Web Serial, Gestation 1.6 Lung got in contact with one of Bakuda's spies in the PRT and had them relay the story of his defeat to her. "Worm" Web Serial, Shell 4.10 Oni Lee helped him escape during the subsequent bombings around the city before he was reinstated as the leader of the Azn Bad Boys."Worm" Web Serial, Shell 4.11 When he overheard someone talking about the name the PRT gave Skitter, he spread it through the city and said that he was looking for her. ref> "Worm" Web Serial, Hive 5.2 Lung was inside one of the Azn Bad Boys' warehouse when the coalition of Brockton Bay's other gangs attacked. He ripped a hole in the warehouse wall and followed his thugs inside before Kaiser entered. He lunged at Kaiser, but stopped himself to avoid being impaled on the blade Kaiser created. He then surveyed the room before spotting Skitter. "Worm" Web Serial, Hive 5.8 Lung laughed before lunging at Skitter only to be intercepted by Judas. He tossed the dog across the room and then hurled Angelica at it. He was then blocked by a barrier of blades before he tried to jump up to the rafters. He was slammed back to the ground by a steel pillar before Kaiser trapped him inside a pyramid of blades. Lung softened the metal and tore his way free before another pillar carried him to the opposite side of the room. He went after Kaiser, sidestepping an outcropping of blades, and was beaten back by Fenja and Menja. He directed flame at them only for one of the twins to block it before Skitter directed her insects at him. He raised a hand against Sundancer's sun only for his legs to buckle as she moved it closer. Kaiser pushed him towards the sun and he fell into the molten asphalt underneath it before Kaiser impaled him through the heart. Lung removed the spear and snapped it with his claws before standing up. He lunged at Kaiser and flew over his blades before slamming Kaiser against the wall a few times. He detonated and drove Fenja and Menja back before driving his hand into Menja's gut. He stopped Sundancer from using her power and sent a torrent of flames at her, backhanding her once the flames died and she was revealed to be unhurt. He then turned to Skitter, laughed, and killed her insects with a rush of flames. He grabbed Bitch from Brutus' back and grabbed the dog by the neck, throwing the dog aside. When Angelica and Judas rushed forward, he stopped them by threatening to harm Bitch. He then picked up Skitter and dropped Bitch to deal with a fly near his eye only to then step on her to prevent her from escaping. Skitter managed to escape before he fell forward due to the hallucinogenic blood that Skitter had coated her insect with. She then finished it by carving his eyes out."Worm" Web Serial, Hive 5.9 Lung was later seen in a photograph showing a subordinate leading him through the Docks. "Worm" Web Serial, Tangle 6.2 He was later brought into PRT custody and sentenced to the Birdcage. "Worm" Web Serial, Tangle 6.4 Lung was restrained and put into a van alongside Paige Mcabee and Bakuda. Bakuda goaded him into using his power to heat a few pieces of metal. He made a plan to use Paige's power to control the people who would transfer them into the Birdcage and free them only to be dragged out of the van by metallic arms. He was then told by Dragon what the Birdcage was and his chances of escaping before he was transported into the prison. Lung later travelled to the hole between the male and female sections of the prison and bribed the guard with some cigarettes. He then gave some cigarettes to a group of guards as a gift for Glaistig Uaine. After reaching Bakuda's cell, he informed her of the four ways a person could survive in prison. She threatened to kill the both of them if he came any closer to her before he told her that she wouldn't be fast enough to stop him. ref> "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 6 He killed her and then went on to murder three other prisoners. Lung later had dinner with Marquis. He was annoyed with how Marquis had run his own organization and then argued that Marquis controlled people through fear. He then accused Marquis of wanting something before he told Marquis about his daughter and what had been going on in Brockton Bay.Interlude 10.5 (Bonus) After Amy Dallon was sentenced to the Birdcage, he began to lose respect for Marquis and wondered if he would be able to see things through. "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 16 (Donation Bonus #3) Lung was present during a meeting to discuss what Amy had discovered. He listened as Teacher questioned her about it and how that correlated to the Endbringers. Marquis suggested that they attempt a breakout before Spruce entered and told them that there was big news. He learned that Skitter had killed Alexandria before Cinderhands asked him about her. He told him that she had beat him twice though he was captured by others. He watched as Skitter stepped onto the screen and revealed her new identity before Teacher asked him if he felt reassured. He told Teacher that he had lost to her because of an underhanded trick. Listening to Skitter's speech, he noted that she was stronger before and agreed with Marquis that the line between something noble or foolish was a thin one. Teacher asked him for a word and Lung followed him out of Marquis' cell block. Teacher said that he could be useful to Lung and Lung told him that he had nothing to give him. He listened as Teacher told him about his power before saying that it came at the cost of a person's independence and that wasn't something he wanted. Teacher then told him that the reason they had been captured was because they lacked something that the others lacked before saying that his power required a certain mental state. Lung agreed, but said that he wouldn't let Amy use her power on him before Teacher offered to give him the ability to control when he changed. Upon arriving in Teacher's cellblock, he looked at the prisoners there before Teacher told him how they could "unlock" his power. Teacher asked if he and Marquis were friends and Lung agreed that he was a peer. He listened as Teacher explained how Dragon watched them and how he was able to get into contact with Saint before asking if they would use that to escape. Teacher told him that they would wait until they were let out of the Birdcage for the assistance they could give and told Teacher he had no attachment to the current state of things. He then agreed with Teacher to have Saint manipulate things so that they could go free before saying that his power would be left alone. He told Teacher he would kill him for trying to mess with him before saying that he didn't care what Teacher did. He then went on to say that he would work with Teacher for a time if he went free before he left. Lung returned to Marquis' cell block and found himself surprised when Marquis offered him a seat and some tea. He thought about telling Marquis what Teacher had planned before deciding not to, instead commenting about the tea before going silent. "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 22 Lung was later released alongside several other prisoners to combat Scion. Upon stepping through the portal, he looked around at those that had gathered and stared at Skitter, Bitch, and Grue before Panacea stepped out of another portal and talked with her for a moment. "Worm" Web Serial, Extinction 27.3 Later, Lung and Spruce led Bonesaw to where Amy and Marquis were treating people. He pushed her and then told her not to be cutesy, telling her that they had warned her about that before. She reluctantly agreed before asking where he wanted her to go and he pointed before taking her there. Once Bonesaw was beside Amy, he placed his hand on her head and arrested her forward momentum. He asked if those gathered were going to fight before Skitter told him that they would fight anything in their way. Tattletale said that they would be fighting Scion, the Endbringers, and the Yangban and Lung told her she didn't need to manipulate him as he would fight if she asked him to. When Skitter nodded, he told them that he was going to collect his mask before he left. Lung then entered the Door Skitter had created and spotted Shadow Stalker. He said that he remembered her and that her arrows hadn't hurt him before wondering why they would waste time with a weakling like her. After Skitter convinced Shadow Stalker to come with them and opened another Door, he shouldered his way past Bitch to be the first one inside. After Shadow Stalker learned what they were doing and threatened to kill them if they didn't turn the ship around, he shoved her against the side of the ship. Shadow Stalker used her power to escape before Imp pinned her down with a length of wire. She then asked Lung if he was okay with what they were doing and he said that he did. "Worm" Web Serial, Cockroaches 28.3 When Skitter told them that they had arrived, Lung fell silent. He listened as Tattletale tried communicating with the Simurgh before thinking to use their powers to communicate. He agreed with Shadow Stalker about the situation being ridiculous and Tattletale agreed with him before going on to say that the Endbringer might give them credit for trying. He told her that Endbringers didn't give credit, repeated his earlier statement of it being ridiculous, and told her that she had stopped in the middle of a conversation. He then gave Skitter a funny look when she said the thought of provoking the Simurgh was frightening. Later, when Bitch said that they might be able to fight Scion with the Simurgh, he agreed with her. He then told them he had seen them when they tried something big and failed. "Worm" Web Serial, Cockroaches 28.4 Later, Lung watched the Simurgh attack Leviathan before asking what happened. Tattletale told him that the Simurgh had upgraded Leviathan. He then listened as Skitter and Tattletale talked with Doctor Mother and explained their actions. He learned that Khonsu had imprinted on Teacher's group. "Worm" Web Serial, Cockroaches 28.5 Lung stayed in Brockton Bay with Miss Militia while the others in his group had said goodbye and made arrangements. He later joined the fight and was seen by Skitter amongst those that had been given artificial limb replacements by King of Cups. Sometime afterward, he limped forward and shouted for someone to removal the artificial leg as he couldn't affect it with his power. After King of Cups' death, Lung's regeneration made up for his lost limb. He joined the fray, supporting Glaistig Uaine as she flew over the battlefield to access the injured and dead. Lung later attacked Scion when his back was turned and plunged him into the molten san. His regeneration made up for the damage that Scion's golden light caused him and his flames swelled in reaction to how the light intensified. Scion pulled him down and rose up only for the others to attack him. He then attacked Scion again when he hit the ground. Scion fought his way free and then struck Lung aside. When Bastard crashed into Lung, Lung grabbed him and threw the wolf at Scion. "Worm" Web Serial, Venom 29.2 Trivia *Lung's codename is a reference to the dragons of Eastern mythology, which are known as the L''óng or the ''Lung, usually with a prefix or suffix, such as T'ien-lung or Lung-wang.'' '' **The reason for taking this codename is likely his resemblance to dragons after he's transformed, with scales, wings (eventually) and the ability to produce flame (though it bears noting that dragons from Eastern mythology don't necessarily breathe fire). Lung may have taken this name because Dragon was already in use, because of racial pride, or a combination of the two. References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Azn Bad Boys Category:Birdcage Category:Brute Category:Blaster